northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterforce
Counterforce (カウンターフォース Kauntāfōsu ) is a North Chevronian fantasy TV series which is previously aired on GP-NET last September 2006. It is created by Casey Gonzales through her own comics-carrier, C.G. COMICS and it was licensed through Counterforce Project, Inc. This was the most phenomenal fantasy series ever aired on GP-NET, next on Encounters: The Truth Behind Evidence. Gonzales stars in the said series as Parkauna Rowantha O. de Rantella, which is the main character of the series. It was previously aired in South Chevron via 24TV and currently aired again in North Chevron through Animation Network. The series introduced the world of Counterforce (a world of the warriors, magical beings and royal blood people), helping to carry the plot. This series officially marked as the ninth Fantasy Hero Legion Series, along with Bloodheart : Devotion, Atlantic Force, Pyrolandia, and others. Synopsis The series tells the story of Parkauna Rowantha O. de Rantella (Casey Gonzales), the eldest among the four sisters who became as the Counterforcian Warriors. Parkauna's life was very happy since her childhood it's because of her younger sisters Racquel (Lee Choi Bo), Alicia (Rebecca Wilson), and Dannielle (Shin Song Dae) and their Queen Mother (Kim Eun Jang). But Parkauna's life was changed when she met Penelope O. de Rantella (P. Mariano), a warrior from the Kingdom of Lierwan. During the war between the Kingdom of Acarouie and Kindom of Monsteria, Penelope kissed Parkauna in order to get Parkauna calm down. A Monsterian attacked Parkauna and because of that, Parkauna was brought by Penelope to the Kingdom of Lierwan in order to take a rest. After Parkauna and Penelope lived together as close friends, Penelope expressed her feelings for Parkauna, kisses Parkauna, and then she said to Parkauna that she is her real mother--putting Parkauna in shock. In the end, Parkauna accepts Penelope as her mother. But Penelope married Parkauna and they lived now as a loving couple. The Counterforcian Warriors from the kingdom of Acarouie Cast of characters Casey Gonzales as Parkauna Rowantha O. de Rantella Lee Choi Bo as Racquel R. de Rantella Rebecca Wilson as Alicia R. de Rantella Shin Song Dae as Dannielle R. de Rantella Ragona Mariano as Penelope O. de Rantella Ryeol Kwon Park as Lord Animous Kim Eun Jang as Queen Mandy R. de Rantella Awards and nominations At the 21st North Chevronian Star Awards for Television, which was held last November 18, 2007, Counterforce receives 5 nominations: *'Best Primetime TV Series' *'Best Drama Actress' for Casey Gonzales *'Best New Female Personalities' for Rebecca Wilson and Ragona Mariano *'Best Horror/Fantasy Program' These nominations above were all won by Counterforce (Best Primetime TV series and Best Horror/Fantasy Program), Casey Gonzales (Best Drama Actress) and Rebecca Wilson and Ragona Mariano (tied as Best New Female Personalities). The series was also nominated and won as Best Anime Series in a Live Action in the 6th North Chevronian Anime Otaku Awards. Category:2006 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2007 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Seasons Category:GP-NET shows Category:GP-NET shows with movie adaptations Category:2000s North Chevronian TV series Category:North Chevronian series directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux